Wrapped Up
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: Taichi has never been the best when it comes to wrapping presents. When Yamato learns this, he willingly exploits the situation, and his boyfriend's predicament. (One shot).


**Wrapped Up**

**Summary: **Taichi has never been the best when it comes to wrapping presents. When Yamato learns this, he willingly exploits the situation, and his boyfriend's predicament. (One shot).

* * *

><p><span>D-Angel:<span> Here's a little Christmas treat for you guys. My way of saying thanks since you are all very awesome :) As always, the idea came to me randomly, this time when I was wrapping my own Christmas presents. It's only a one-shot, but I hope you will all enjoy it all the same!

**Warnings:** Graphic language, bondage... Eh, just the norm really...

* * *

><p>'Yama, help!'<p>

Taichi had been awfully quiet up until that point. Yamato had been preparing dinner, when he heard Taichi call for him in a frantic voice. His mind buzzing with a conjunction of intrigue and fear, Yamato set down the knife and ventured out the kitchen. Pushing open the bedroom door, nothing could have prepared him from the sight that greeted his wide eyes. In an instant, Yamato burst out laughing.

Taichi was sat crossed legged on the floor, surrounded by a mess of festive wrapping paper, gifts and sellotape. And not just a little bit of sellotape. Somehow it was _everywhere; _but mostly stuck to Taichi- in such a way right forearm was now attached to his chin, and his other hand was taped to his right wrist.

'How the hell have you managed this?' Yamato finally asked, still snorting in amusement, clutching onto his aching belly. Taichi jut out his bottom lip before he made a lame attempt at wiggling free.

'It's not funny!'

Yamato realised he should not have left Taichi unsupervised to wrap the presents, but the goofy brunette had insisted otherwise.

'Stop laughing, help me out!'

'Ok, fine!' Whilst attempting to hold back his giggles, Yamato grabbed the scissors, which were up on the bedside table for some reason, and freed Taichi's hands from his chin with a simple snip. Despite this, Taichi's hands were still tethered and Yamato could not help but realise that made the older boy delightfully vulnerable; just the way he liked him. Yamato's eyes morphed into lustful clouds of blue. Licking his lips, he hoisted Taichi up onto his feet before he pushed him back so that he fell arse-first onto their double bed.

Before he could protest, Yamato was on him, straddling him at the waist. He thought nothing more of Yamato's intentions, until he saw the sellotape clutched in his right hand. Yamato used his teeth to unravel the tape before he forced Taichi's already united hands above his head. He tightly secured Taichi's wrists with the tape until they were fasted snugly to the metal headboard.

'Perfect,' Yamato said, smiling from ear to ear as Taichi failed to struggle free.

'Yama!' Taichi gasped as the blond haired beauty tugged off his jogging bottoms in one smooth movement, baring his ornaments to the world. With a grin, Yamato rolled up Taichi's t-shirt, until his defined stomach and chest were exposed and slowly trailed a finger down from the centre, stopping when he reached the start of Taichi's fuzzy snail trail just above his belly button. He planted a soft kiss on this spot, smirking in amusement as Taichi's hips buckled and a breathless moan fell from his parted lips.

Peeling off his own shirt, Yamato swiftly swooped his head back down and pressed his lips against Taichi's sweet mouth. Their tongues briefly danced together whilst Yamato grinded his leg against Taichi's groin. When the brown eyed boy started to pant furiously against his mouth, Yamato swept his lips further south, nibbling on the nape of his neck, leaving little teeth marks against Taichi's tanned skin.

'Yamaaa,' Taichi crooned. His erection was digging hard against Yamato's thigh, awkwardly being rubbed by the material of his jeans. Sitting up, Yamato wasted no time unbuttoning them and kicked them to the floor, alongside his briefs, before he resumed his previous position, only now relishing the extra skin on skin contact.

Taichi shivered as Yamato slid his lips down his stomach, biting and licking along the way. He was so desperate to guide Yamato's pretty lips down onto his cock, but with his hands still tightly bound to the bed, all he could do was moan, wiggle and writhe, and hope that Yamato would get the message.

In secret, Yamato knew what Taichi wanted, but he was not willing to give it to him just yet. As he swept his lips against Taichi's stomach, Yamato traced a hand along his thigh, lazily trailing it toward his toned buttocks. He momentarily removed his hand, placing a finger in his mouth to wet it. Taichi purred in approval as Yamato slid this slender finger into Taichi's lower entrance and simultaneously wrapped his other hand around Taichi's burning hot length, which he started to pump up and down.

'Nnggh,' the older boy moaned out, drowning in a sea of sensation overload as Yamato moved his finger in and out in a slow, circular motion, skillfully managing to brush against Taichi's sweet spot with every repetition. He hissed between his teeth momentarily as Yamato slid in a second moist finger, but was soon panting heavily as he grew accustomed to the extra girth.

Glancing up, Yamato studied Taichi carefully. His eyes were closed; small droplets of sweat rolled down his brow as he rocked his lower body to the rhythm of Yamato's fingers, his moans growing more and more frequent. Smiling, Yamato lowered his head, then kissed Taichi gently on the tip of his cock. The unexpected contact caused Taichi to swear loudly and his body to judder, resulting in the tape digging deeper into his wrists.

Yamato chuckled, low and dirty, before he ran his tongue around Taichi's helmet as his other hand worked its way up and down his shaft. Taichi's toes quite literally curled, gripping tightly onto the bed covers as Yamato continued to caress him with his lips and tongue. Yamato happened to be very good at giving head; in the few years they had been together he had managed to get it down to a fine art.

'E-enough,' Taichi gasped, his head swirling. Each motion Yamato made risked him tipping over the edge, something he did not want to do without Yamato's length inside him.

'Oh? You want me to stop?' Yamato replied, his warm voice tickling the tip of Taichi's erection.

'N-no, I want you t-to...' Taichi's voice trailed off as Yamato pulled his fingers out from him. Yamato stretched his hand over to the bedside table, snatching the bottle of lubricant still resting on the surface from their usual morning session. Taichi watched with hungry eyes as Yamato slicked the liquid over his manhood before he coated Taichi's hole with a generous amount of the same substance.

'Ooh,' Taichi sighed out as Yamato glided into him. He enjoyed this part far more than Yamato's talented fingers. As they established a steady rhythm, Yamato lifted up Taichi's legs, encouraging them to wrap around his waist; the deeper access he had to him the better. Running one hand up and down Taichi's penis, he rested the other on the brunette's hip to steady himself.

'Harder,' Taichi beckoned, tilting his hips up as far as they would go. Yamato gladly obliged.

The wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh almost drowned out their eager sighs, as their movements became more frantic. Yamato could feel Taichi grow and throb harder in his hand after each and every thrust. His mind swirled as the heat expanded in the pit of his stomach, sending small shivers of electric through his veins. He bit down on his lip and gripped Taichi's cock harder.

Seconds later, a final moan, low and long, fell from Taichi's parted lips. His body shook and shudder as his orgasm rocked him to the very core. Yamato shortly followed suit, digging his fingernails deep into Taichi's firm thighs, grunting loudly as a delicious warmth slivered across his lower abdominal.

Before either of them had a change to catch their breaths, Yamato placed a hand on Taichi's cheek as he kissed him hard on the lips.

'Merry Christmas,' he murmured against his mouth, before he pulled his head back, a lazy grin tugging on the corners of his lips as he brushed a hand across Taichi's flustered brow. Taichi chuckled softly, still feeling giddy from their spontaneous sex session. It felt strange not being to hold Yamato in his arms, like they usually did in the aftermath of their romps.

'Can you untie me now?' Taichi asked, his leg rubbing against his younger companion's.

'I can't unwrap you,' Yamato replied, his blue eyes glistening with their usual mischief. 'Not until Christmas day.'

* * *

><p><span>D-Angel:<span> Ha, so there you go. Not going to lie, I rushed the end a little bit, otherwise this wouldn't have been posted up until January sometime (which would have been too late really!). Personally, I can see Taichi being a bit rubbish at wrapping presents... He wouldn't have the patience for it. Also, not sure what sort of sellotape they were using, but it must have been really strong stuff, lol.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little treat. It's nice to take a break away from writing A Cup of Lust once in a while, so I _may_ write a couple more short fics during 2015. Feel free to throw ideas my way ;)

Have a great Christmas / holiday season y'all and a lovely New Year's :D

x x x

* * *

><p>D-Angel<p>

28/12/14


End file.
